Mario Circuit
Mario Circuit is a race course in the Mario Kart series of games. It also serves as the first world in Super Mario Insurance. Game Appearances Mario Kart: Delta Super Mario Insurance In Super Mario Insurance, Mario and Luigi are preparing to race there before Bowser attacks, so Mario must navigate through the track to continue on to Bowser's castle. This level contains common enemies, such as Goombas and Koopa Troopas. However, the later levels also contain Ice enemies, such as Ice Swoopers and Dr. Freezegoods. The boss is Chief Chilly. Levels * Storming the Circuit * Tricky Track Guy * Going for the Gold * The Racing Roulette * Chilling with Chief Chilly * Chilly's Challenge * The Circuit's Red Coins Mario Kart 4D Mario Circuit appears as the first course of the Mushroom Cup. Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8 In the upcoming Mario Kart installment for the Wii U: Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8, Mario Circuit appears to be the first race of the Mushroom Cup. This track is relatively simple and is perfect for beginners. The course takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom and it wraps around Princess Peach's Castle just like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. ''There are two bleachers which one of them has Mario's cap on it and the other has Luigi's cap just like in Luigi Raceway and Mario Raceway in ''Mario Kart 64 ''and Luigi Circuit in ''Mario Kart Wii. This stage also influences Luigi but it involves mostly Mario. In the backround are warp pipes and in the sky are two rainbow hot air balloons with flags of the plumbers' heads. One of the flags has Mario's head and the other has Luigi's. There are also four cameras which records different areas of the course and being seen on a big screen which are divided into four smaller screens before the start/finish next to the first set of bleachers. The first camera is located in front of the start/finish line at the first turn facing the racers, the second camera is located at the sharp U-turn facing the direction which the racers are heading, the third one is located above the exit of the warp pipe tunnel facing at the racers as they pass through, and the last one is near the set of bleachers with Luigi's cap on it facing the direction of the goombas which the racers are heading. There's also a moat around Peach's castle but it's fenced in so racers can't fall off. A few goombas serve as minor obstacles in this course. This course is also where the award celebration takes place. Course Layout The race begins between the set of bleachers with Mario's Cap full of cheering audience members flashing their cameras and Peach's Castle. Miis can be seen in front of the bleachers. Racers head straight forward and they can see the first camera. Once they reach the camera, they will make a left turn and head straight forward until they encounter a wide sharp right U-turn which is recommended for drifting and racers could see the second camera. Then racers head straight down on a slightly curved road curving to the left and head into a Warp Pipe tunnel which leads them into a wide right curve. There is a short cut on the right before the warp pipe tunnel which is a ramp which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks. It is on grass which slows down racers and highly recommends racers to have a mushroom, a star, or a mega mushroom to navigate through there so they could skip the warp pipe tunnel. At the end of the warp pipe tunnel, there's a bump on each side which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks and the third camera can be seen above. When racers exit the tunnel, they'll make a left curve and enter a right semicircular curve where the set of bleachers full of cheering audience members with Luigi's cap can be seen. On the left side of the curve features a set of dash panels lined up together just like Luigi Circuit in ''Mario Kart Wii. ''on the right side of the curve is just a normal road with sand with warp pipes next to it. If racers drive on the sand, It'll slow them down. After the curve, racers will be able to see the last camera and head straight forward and encounter 4 goombas which remain stationary on the way (two on each side) which racers can perform smash boosts to run over the goombas to have mushrooms to come out of them which requires a mushroom or a boost from the dash panels. If racers don't have a mushroom, fail to perform a smash boost, or didn't went on the left side of the curve, they will get spun by the goombas if make contact with them. Finally, racers will take a right turn which leads them straight back to the start/finish line. Mario Kart DRAX In Mario Kart DRAX, the layout of the track is very easy. The time trial would be easy to pass and you should be able to get a good score. There are no off course area. Unless you count the off road that off road karts or bikes can drive through. Probably the easiest course in the game, you cant go wrong. To see other Mario Circuits from previous ''Mario Kart ''installments, click here. Category:Super Mario Insurance Levels Category:Locations Category:Courses Category:Mario Kart Courses Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)